


Can I Have You?

by Kaiciend



Category: Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, Tagging as I update, ish, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-13 12:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14111943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiciend/pseuds/Kaiciend
Summary: Today your barista is hella fucking gay.Simon is out and happy. But not really that happy because he longs for love. Luck is on his side whether he likes it or not. Due to his friends' antics, someone leaves a note and phone number for him.What should Simon do?ON HIATUS (8/19/18)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I loooove the hella fucking gay thing, so I decided to write this fic.  
> Enjoy~

A terrible, terrible drawing of what should be him was on the side of the cafe’s chalkboard.

The lanky boy reads the text on the board with furrowed brows.

_Today your barista is:_

  1. _Hella fucking gay_
  2. _Desperately single_



_For your drink I recommend:_

_You give me your number._

What were his friends up to this time? He shakes his head and goes back to wiping down the tables outside. He wished customers would stop leaving their messes everywhere.

“Simon, get your ass in here!” a voice calls from the inside.

Simon peers through the tinted windows and saw a line of seven customers waiting to order. Behind the counter were his two friends, flustered and runnning about, trying to keep up with orders. He quickly jogs back inside to lend a hand to Leah with taking orders.

“Sorry,” he apologizes.

Simon turns his attention to the customer, and the day goes on for him like any other day.

Or so he thought...

After clocking out around 6 at night, he was stopped by Nick who threw a towel at the back of his head.

“Hey, Si. There’s something in the tip jar for you,” said Nick.

He watched his friend then disappear into the kitchen, probably to get Leah.

Curious, Simon picked up the folded piece of paper and opened it.

 _I like the way you_ _espresso_ _yourself._

_-Blue_

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

...

Simon blinked a couple of times and reread the message again. Was this person hitting on him? He blushed at the thought of someone being attracted to him.

He didn’t understand why this person would go all the way and leave him a note. It wasn’t like he did anything to possibly attract people towards him.

Wait.

Simon dashed out the door and read the words on the board again.

“Leah! Nick! Get your asses out here!” he shouted loud enough for the two to hear him from the back of the kitchen. It was okay; there wasn’t any customers currently.

His two friends fake innocence as they walked out and greeted a confused Simon with a crumpled piece of paper inside his fist.

Nick went straight for throwing the girl under the bus, “Whatever it was, it was Leah. Not me.”

The girl in turn punched Nick’s shoulder.

“I did nothing! Nick suggested it!” Lead countered.

“Did not!”

“Did too!”

“Did not!”

And so the back and forth shouting began.

But Simon was tired of everything, of staying up late writing dumb, pointless papers for grumpy professors, and of his friends’ antics for the day.

“Alright, guys. Stop!” Simon interrupted, “All I wanna know is what’s going on. Who was in charge of the board today?”

Leah slowly put a hand up, confessing, “It was me, Si. I thought it was time for you to find someone to be with...”

He then turned his eyes to Nick, “Do you have anything to say about this?”

His friend sheepishly scratched his cheek, “Uh, I told Leah what to write on the board.”

Simon sighed and pushed his hair back away from his eyes.

“Guys, I don’t need to get with anyone right now. I’m fine being single.”

Leah grabbed his hand and gave it a light squeeze to convey an apology. Nick gave him a pat on the back.

Simon could never stay mad at his best friends. He cracks a small smile.

“I have to say though. That drawing was pretty crap. Did you draw that, Leah,” he said lightheartedly.

She pouted, “No way. That was him. Do you really think I’d draw that thing?”

Nick made an offended face, “Hey, that was to the best of my ability there!”

The trio bursted out in laughter.

“So, what does the note say, Si?” asked Nick.

“Uh, it was just a terrible coffee pickup line. ‘I like the way you espresso yourself, from Blue’.”

His friends cracked up at the pun. Simon just rolled his eyes.

‘Whatever, it’s nothing. I’m gonna go home now. Bye.”

Simon gave a limp hand, not really bothering to actually wave, and walked out the cafe.

On the way back to his dorm, his mind was occupied by the note left for him.

Should he text this person? Wouldn’t it be weird to text a stranger? Did he even know the person? Did he even see this person in the cafe? No, he must’ve. Why else would this stranger leave him a note?

All these questions were swimming around Simon’s tired mind.

He took out the note from his pocket and reread it again. The note was cheesy, but he did like that someone wanted to connect with him.

As soon as he got back to his room, Simon dropped his book bag onto the floor near his bed. He flopped onto his swivel chair and took out his phone and the note.

He created a new message and put in Blue’s number. He began the text.

_Hey, this is the guy from the cafe today. You left me a note._

Too much?

~~_Hey, this is the guy from the cafe today. You left me a note._ ~~

_Hey, Blue._

Too little?

~~_Hey, this is the guy from the cafe today. You left me a note._ ~~

~~_Hey, Blue._ ~~

_Hey, this is Simon._

Wait, he shouldn’t reveal too much to a stranger. After some thought, Simon settled with a name.

~~_Hey, this is the guy from the cafe today. You left me a note._ ~~

~~_Hey, Blue._ ~~

~~_Hey, this is Simon._ ~~

_Hey, Blue. This is Jacques from the cafe. Thank you for the note today._

His thumb hovered over the arrow. He took a deep breath and rethought his actions. He knew there was no going back once he hit send, but he could always say that it was a mistake and that he sent it to the wrong person.

But deep down, Simon longed for love. He accepted his sexuality and was comfortable with calling himself gay.

He pressed the arrow, and the message was delivered. Simon plugged his phone into the charger and decided to go just shower and go straight to bed. He didn’t want to think about the future yet.

* * *

 

Across the campus, a phone pinged. The person looked up from the textbook and picked up the phone. Eyes widen, not expecting expecting a text from an unknown number.


	2. Chapter 2

Simon completely knocked out for the night. He so deep in sleep that he didn’t hear his phone chime as it received a text from Blue. He blinked a few times and shielded his eyes from the bright rays of the sun coming from his window. It was a nice day out; the weather was pleasant, and he had the day off. The semester was coming to an end, thank God. Things were starting to slow down for once. No more papers.

He squinted his eyes to look for his phone. The man turned on the screen and gasped. He got a reply from Blue! Simon shot up in his bed, now very much awake. He read the message, heart pounding in anticipation.

_ Hey _

_ I’ve been thinking about you a latte. _

_ Your eyes remind me of coffee. Warm, _

_ brown eyes melt my ever-swooning _

_ Heart. I’m going to have to watch _

_ my caffeine intake because, Jacques, _

_ you make my heart race, and you  _

_ keep me up at night. _

Simon blushed at Blue’s cheesy words. This person sure did have a lot of puns up he sleeves. He should reply.

_ Morning, Blue _

_ Your puns are terrible lol. But... _

_ Blue, are you coffee? Because you _

_ wake me up. I’m happy to wake  _

_ up to your messages. <3 _

Send.

“Ah!,” Simon shouted into his pillow as he rolled around. He never thought he’d be that kind of person that said cheesy things, but here he was, using pick up lines to try and woo Blue. Whatever, he didn’t care. He was intrigued by Blue. He wanted to know more. 

What is Blue like? What does he order when he goes to the cafe? What music does he listen to? What is his favorite color? Did he like the cold? Did he like the warmth? Who is Blue? Blue. Blue. Blue.

Simon had a problem. How could he feel something for someone he never even met? Maybe it’s like an online relationship, only instead of the internet, it’s exchanging text messages. He wanted to know more about Blue. He smiled at the thought of meeting Blue. But he had one fear. Would Blue even like him? Simon was a plain person that didn’t have much qualities to attract people romantically. Would he be disappointed when they meet? Simon didn’t want to know.

Now he was feeling down.

Simon kicked his blanket away and headed to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

 

Bram smiled with pink dusting his cheeks.

“Whatcha smilin’ about, Bram?” Leah asked.

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just a text from someone,” Bram answered, pocketing his phone.

Leah leaned over the counter of the library checkout. She had a teasing expression on but didn’t try to pry more information from her friend.

“Checking these out,” she changed the subject.

She pushed the stack of books and her card towards Bram for him to scan.

“How’s life?” she started.

“Cool,” he replied,” I’m glad classes are almost over. I’m so ready to let go now.”

Leah groaned in agreement, “Ugh, right? Why can’t all the professors just stop being so extra and stop giving us work when they all complain about grading them? Like, dude, we all just wanna go on break!”

Bram chuckled. He couldn’t agree more.

“All done,” he said, giving his friend back her books, “I’ll see you around?”

“Thanks, Bram. Yeah, see ya!”

She shoved the books into her backpack and headed for the exit.

Bram leaned back into his chair and glanced at the ticking clock on the left wall. Only an hour to go before he could clock out of work. Today was a slow day; people were out and about celebrating the end of the semester early. Boy, did he with he was one of those people. Alas, he had work and last second assignments from mean teachers.

The library was practically empty, only a few students. He pulled out his phone since there was nothing else to do. He smiled, rereading the texts from Jacques. It sucked that he wasn’t able to catch his name. He was in a rush to get to class when he stopped by the school’s cafe and saw the sign outside.

Bram dreamily remembered how Jacques looked. Utterly concentrated on taking people’s orders while going back and forth making drinks as fast as he could. There was a bit of hair that fell out of place that Bram, at the time, want to reach over the counter and brush back into place. He remembered meeting those warm, lovely eyes, so full of wonder.

He shook himself out of entrancement and giddy feelings to actually reply to those texts.

_ Morning _

_ Or should I say _

_ Afternoon, sleepyhead. You’re  _

_ finally awake. How’s your day _

_ going so far? Mine has been slow _

_ Plz send help. _

Send.

Ping.

_ Soz I can’t. I’m currently testing  _

_ fate by texting in the shower. I _

_ hope I don’t drown my phone rn. _

_ Best of luck. Rip _

Bram replied.

_ How’s your shower lol. My coffee  _

_ hot, but you’re even hotter ;) _

_ I’d gladly drown swimming in  _

_ those eyes of yours. _

Send.

Bram sighed. Oh my, my. His heart is longing for this person.

He shook his head and decided to log files into the system. That’d distract him from Jacques for a while before he could leave work.

* * *

 

A walking around the campus wouldn’t do any harm, Simon thought to himself as he looked outside the window. Nick already left to go meet up with Leah for some studying, but he knows that they would barely get any studying done. They loved joking around too much.

Simon threw on some dirty-ish clothes, not really caring since he was going outside. Why get clean clothes dirty?

He walked aimlessly. The wind felt nice against his drying hair. He pulled out his phone to play some music. Simon noticed that new text from Blue. He began typing.

_ I’m outside rn. It’s too nice of a  _

_ day to not go outside. Summer is _

_ finally coming! Yeahhh _

Send.

He closed the message app and opened another and starting scrolling through his feed. Celebrity updates and family members eating food. Speaking of family, he sure did miss his sister. He should give a call when he got back to his--

“Oof!”

Simon stumbled trying to regain his balance after he bumped into someone.

“I’m so sorry!,” Simon apologize, “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going. I’m sorry. Are you okay?”

He lent a hand to the fallen man.

The person looked up and met Simon’s eyes. Right away he noticed those eyes. Coffee eyes, warm to the core. Simon’s mind short-circuited as he continued to stare at the beautiful person that just grabbed his hand. Oh, God, his hands were soft and warm like his eyes.

“It’s okay,” the guy said.

“You sure?” Simon asked again.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he smiled, “I’m Bram by the way. Sorry for the fumbled first impression.”

Simon nervously laughed, “Simon. Sorry about that.”

“Well, I was actually on the way back to my dorm. I’ll see you around, Simon?” Bram asked.

“Yeah, that’s cool.”

Simon stared at the back of Bram as he walked in his intended direction before he bumped into him.

* * *

 

_ Simon... _

Bram finally got his barista’s name. It was nice to see him again, refresh his memory of the gorgeous person.

He flopped down onto his bed, starfished. He was happy. 

Bram opened his contacts and changed Jacques’ to Simon. He tapped the screen to start a new message.

_ Ikr! I’m ready to jump into cool  _

_ water. But for now I gotta rely on _

_ that sweet sweet caffeine from _

_ my fave barista ;) amirite?  _

_ I like my baristas like I like my _

_ coffee  _

_ Hot sweet and creamy _

Sent.

* * *

 

_ Today has been a day... _

Both boys thought to themselves happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm changing the uploading schedule to once every two weeks.  
> I'm juggling two ongoing fics, and I want to write other things too.  
> I hope you understand this change.
> 
> Thank you for reading this fic.  
> Enjoy this early update.

“Fuck me uuuuup!” Simon groaned as he got of the shower with his phone in his hand.

He replied to Blue with an elegant keysmash of letter.

_ Kdjsabvwkdvowevi _

Sent.

Way to go, Simon Spier. Did Blue even understand his reply? He must’ve because he wasn’t straight, right? What if Blue was playing with him? He actually didn’t like him? What if?

Nick looked up from his laptop and gave his roomate a curious look, “What’s got you so worked up that you’ve finally decided to get laid, Si?”

Simon flipped a middle finger to Nick and flopped onto his bed, not caring if his hair still dripped water. He hugged his pillow close, hoping to scream his feels away.

“You won’t judge me, right?” Simon asked with his voice muffled by his pillow.

“Simon...” Nick said sincerely, “You know I won’t ever judge you. Come on, tell me what’s on your mind.”

Simon moved his pillow to his chin. He waited a minuted before speaking; Nick didn’t mind the wait. He was honored that his best friend would confide in him for help.

“So...” Simon began, “I messaged the number from the note I got the other day during work...”

Nick nodded, letting him know to continue.

“I didn’t give him my real name, but we still kept in touch. He’s actually kinda sweet. Like...”

“Like?”

“He sent me coffee pickup lines. They were terrible! Borderline dad jokes!” Simon laughed, remember some of the lines Blue used.

“Do you know who this person is?”

“Kinda. He signed the note with ‘Blue’. I don’t blame him for keep anonymous. I told him I was Jacques.”

Simon perked up at the extra weight on his bed. Nick gave him a reassuring pat on his arm.

“Hey, I’m proud of you.”

Simon knew what he meant.

* * *

 

“Hey, Si?” Nick called from his side of the room.

Simon looked up from his DS, “Yeah, what?”

“What you doing after your creative writing class? Wanna hang out?”

He looked up, sifting through his mental calendar.

“Nothing, why?”

“I kinda want you and Leah to meet Abby,” Nick said shyly, “I mean, you don’t have to, but it’d be nice...”

Simon sat up straight on his bed to properly talk to his friend, “Nick, I’d gladly meet Abby. What time?”

Nick smiled widely, “Awesome! Is 6 alright? At the waffle house we always go to.”

“Yeah, that’s cool. I’ll see you guys there then.”

“I gotta get ready then! I’m meeting her early, so I get some time with her before you guys embarrass me,” Nick said, jumping out of bed and to his messy drawer of clothes.

Simon watched and laughed as his friend hopped around trying to get his jeans on as quick as possible. He should get ready, too. He had a class at 4, and he didn’t want to be late. It was a class he actually enjoyed, and the professor was kinda cool. Nothing in that class felt like work. 

He glanced at the clock as saw the time was 3-ish, so he has some time to kill before he really needed to get going. He picked his DS back up and continued playing his role as a ghost hunter in a haunted mansion.

* * *

 

“Hey, Bram,” Leah called, poking her friend’s check to get his attention.

She caught him sitting on a bench in their school’s greenhouse. Bram was busy logging stuff in the garden keeper’s journal. 

“Yo,” Bram replied, head still stuck in the log.

Leah sat down next to him and swung her feet back and forth.

“You wanna meet Nick’s girlfriend?” she asked.

“Just us?”

“Nope,” she answered, letting the p pop, “My friend, Simon, is tagging along. He’s a close friends of me and Nick.”

Bram finally looked up for his work and faced Leah.

“Simon is gonna there?” Bram asked, shocked that Leah knew Simon.

“Yeah, why? How do you know about Simon? I don’t think I remember you ever meeting him? I also don’t talk about him much to you...”

Bram’s faced heated up, “Oh, uh... I bumped into him once. We were walking around the campus when that happened. That’s all.”

Leah studied her friend’s face, noticing the slightly flushed look on his face.

“Sureeeee,” she dragged out.

“Alright, alright!” Bram gave in.

“I’ve been talking to someone, well, more like texting.”

“What’s he like? Did he appreciate your puns?”

He laughed, “Yes, as a matter of fact, he does.”

Leah bumped her shoulder against her friend’s, “Ohhhh, tell me more!”

“Alright, so I first saw him in the cafe. He was the barista that made my coffee. I actually wasn’t going to buy coffee, but the board said something about a barista being ‘hella gay’, and I couldn’t help myself.”

Leah hummed.

“I left him a note in the tip jar with one of my punny pickup lines, and I guess after he got off of work, he decided to text me...”

“Wow,” said Leah, “That’s quite the story, Bram.”

She wrapped her arm around his shoulder into a half hug, “I’m glad you have someone that makes you happy, honest.”

Bram returned the hug warmly.

“So it turns out that the person I’ve been texting is actually Simon...”

Leah blinked a few times to process his words.

“No way! Seriously?”

Bram covered her mouth and looked around to see if anyone was in the greenhouse. 

“Sh! I don’t want to let everyone know yet!”

“‘Kay, chill.”

“I want Simon to get comfortable with me, let us get to know each other a bit more before I tell him who I am. I don’t want to shock him.” Bram confessed.

“Hey, you got this, Bram. You’re a great person, and if Simon doesn’t see it, then he doesn’t deserve you,” Leah reassured.

“Thank, Leah.”

She cleared her throat, “So, do you wanna meet my friend later? We’re going to the waffle house.”

Bram gestured to the plants around him, “I’m not sure...”

“Simon’s gonna be there,” she teased.

He rolled his eyes, “Fine.”

“Perfect!”

Leah got up and tugged his arm and dragged him out the glass building.

_ To Nickelodeon: _

_ Bram’s coming too _

_ We’re on our way _

_ Save us some seats _

_ 10 mins _

_ Thnx _

Sent.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that I don't want to make you guys wait two weeks. I normally have a chapter done in a few days.  
> I think I'm going to update whenever I have a new chapter written.

Bram sat in his seat anxiously, legs shaking and in turn moving the table.

“Jeez, Bram,” Leah commented, “You okay?”

“Yeah,” he answered distractedly.

Simon was coming. He was going to see Simon again. 

_ Simon Simon Simon _

“So...” Leah started, “Whatcha gonna do for the party?”

Bram turned his attention to her, “Which one?”

“The Halloween one! What other party is there?”

“Well, there’s the Christmas one, the one for Nick’s birthday, the boring end of the semester one, aaand asshole Martin’s.”

“Okay, nevermind. You win,”

Bram high fived himself in victory, and Leah rolled her eyes.

“Oh, hey! They’re here!” Leah announced, “Nick! Si! Abby! Over here!”

She waved her arm to get their attention. They walked over and greeted each other, giving hugs. When it was time to introduce Simon to Bram, Bram short-circuited.

“Si, meet Bram. Bram meet Simon, my best friend,” Leah pointed to Simon.

“Hey, Simon. Nice to see you again,” Bram said with a small smile.

“Yeah, ditto,” Simon responded.

“Aw, you guys are adorable,” Nick cooed.

Both their faces heated up, and Bram averted his eyes.

“This is Nick, but you already know. This is the lovely Abby,”

“Hi, nice to meet you. Leah has said a lot about to you,” Bram hugged Abby.

Everyone took their seats. Leah in particular manipulated the arrangement by pushing Abby and Nick to the booth’s left bench and sitting there. This ended with Bram and Simon sitting at their own bench. Bram blushed at every slight brush of their shoulders when they grabbed the menus.

“Si, why do you always get the same thing every time?” Nick teased.

“Leave my basic belgian waffles and coffee alone!” 

“No one eats fancy ass waffles like you,” Leah chimed in.

“Fuck off,” Simon mumbled and turned his attention to his phone, “I’m gonna get whatever I want.”

Bram checked his phone. It seems he didn’t reply to Simon’s message from earlier.

_ Lol _

_ I’m sure my reaction would be _

_ the same if I ever saw you like _

_ that ;) _

_ How has your day been? _

Send.

Bram watched Simon’s eyes light up upon receiving his text message. He watched the ellipses bubble on his screen as Simon wrote his reply.

_ Sdkjvnsk _

_ I’m so done with you _

_ I’m currently with my friend and _

_ they’re picking on me for my  _

_ choice on waffles _

_ Like leave me alone  _

_ How would they like it if I  _

_ made fun of them for always  _

_ Drinking lattes _

_ Like appreciate coffee the natural _

_ way  _

_ Don’t ruin it with milk _

_ Black coffee is that way to go _

Bram laugh at Simon’s rant.

“Whatcha laughing at? What memes do you have there, Bram? Show us them,” Nick bumped his shoulders against Abby’s who in turn bumped into Simon’s who in turn bumped into Bram’s.

Bram brushed at the unexpected contact with his crush. He quickly righted himself even though he longed for more connected.

“Hey! Is that how you treat your girlfriend, Nick?” Simon said grumpily.

“Yeah, is that how you treat me?” Abby jokingly glared at her boyfriend.

Simon turned to Bram and apologized, “Sorry for that, Bram.”

“Oh, no. It’s cool.”

“Here’s you food,” the wait staff said, “Belgian waffles and black coffee 5 sugars?”

“That’s me,” Simon put up his hand.

“Waffles with fruit and whip cream with a latte?”

Bram raised his hand.

“Pancakes and orange juice?”

Nick made grabby hands at his plate of food. Abby laughed at his antics.

“And waffles and chicken with coffee, 3 creamers?”

Abby grabbed her food.

Thanks were said, and everyone began eating.

Simon eyed at Nick’s order.

“Why would you order pancakes at a waffle house, Nick? That’s blasphemy,” Simon said.

“Hey, I’ll leave your pretentious Italian waffles alone if you leave my hot cakes alone!” Nick hugged his plate as to guard it from harm.

“It’s Belgian,” Simon corrected with a glare.

Abby laughed and gave her boyfriend pats on the pat to soothe the burn.

“Why do you guys drink coffee with stuff in it? Appreciate coffee in its own essence,” Simon grumbled.

“Is he always that picky with food?” Bram asked the table curiously.

“Oh, yeah. Always,” said Abby with her fork up.

“And don’t get me started on when he goes off on customers for their shitty orders,” said Nick with his mouth half full.

Abby handed him a napkin and pointed at his mouth.

Bram turned to Simon, “Really? Tell me about it.”

“Ugh, no cafe has a secret menu, and no one should order drinks expected it to be Starbucks!” Simon started ranting.

Everyone laughed. Simon was very animated while ranting, handing gesticulating everywhere.

“So there was one time when a customer complained about how their drink wasn’t cold enough even though they asked of very little ice. Like, what?” Simon said, starting to get mad just from talking about the customer.

“Excuse moi,” a voice interrupted.

Everyone turned their heads to the direction of the voice and saw an unpleasant site.

“What do you want, Martin?” Simon asked.

“Hi, Abby,” Martin greeted, “How’s it goin’? You look beautiful as ever.”

He then shot finger guns at her and winked.

“Stop that, Martin,” Nick glared at him.

“‘Stop that!’ Blah, blah, blah,” Martin mocked.

First impressions can be wrong, but Bram was sure that this Martin guy was a huge ass dick.

Simon silently got up and went over to the counter to talk to the staff. Bram’s eyes trailed him while everyone else was trying to get the pest to leave.

Simon talked to the guy behind the counter and then pointed at Martin, who wasn’t paying attention. The man nodded, and Simon walked back to their booth.

“What did you do, Simon?” Bram asked as Simon sat back down.

“Just wait,”

Suddenly the man came up to their table and tapped on Martin’s shoulder.

“Sir.”

Martin turned around, “Yes?”

“Only paying customers are allowed to stay here. If you’re not going to be ordering then I need you to leave immediately.”

“Wait a sec, Abby. I’ll be right back,” said Martin as he ran to the counter to order something.

“Excuse me, can we have the check?” Leah asked the waiter.

“Sure,” he replied and handed them the bill.

Everyone paid their part and left before Martin could come back. They snickered as they left the restaurant.

“Oh my God, I wish we would see his reaction!” Abby laughed.

“Ugh, I wish he’d just fuck off,” Nick groaned and held his girlfriend around her waist.

Simon only hummed in agreement. He was too busy on his phone typing away. Speaking of phones, Bram needed to reply to Simon’s text.

_ Whoops _

_ I drink lattes _

_ Are you gonna leave me? _

_ :( _

Simon could just imagine Blue giving him puppy eyes.

_ I won’t if you manage to create a drink  _

_ that’s never been made and you name it after me _

_ Or else _

Send.

He heard a faint ping from someone’s phone. He looked to his left and saw Bram take his phone out of his jacket pocket. He wouldn’t happen to be Blue could he?

Simon waited for a reply from Blue. Bram was typing away. After a minute, Seimon gave up after he watched him pocket his phone.

So much for that.

But was he really ready to meet Blue face to face?  Was Blue ready? They barely spoke. Well, text.

Why did he feel so disappointed?


	5. Chapter 5

Bram settled back in his dorm. He couldn’t believe he got to hang out with Simon today.

Oh, yeah. He had to reply to Simon’s text.

He doodled a scribbling flower and sent to to him replying with:

_ I can’t make coffee, but I found  _

_ this flower _

_ I call this masterpiece: _

_ You Jacques’d my heart _

_ ;) _

Send.

He left his phone on his bed and grabbed clean clothes and headed to the bathroom.

* * *

 

_ Ding _

“Hey, Si. Your boo sexted you!” Nick called from his desk.

“Huh?”

Simon stopped organizing his desk and gave his roomate a puzzled look.

“Your phone,” said Nick pointing to the location of Simon’s phone.

“Oh.”

He threw the stack of useless paper into the bin and walked to his bed. Simon unlocked his phone. He smiled at the doodle Blue sent. In return, he drew a bee.

_ Thnx _

_ You made this bee v happy _

Send.

“What did he say?” Nick asked.

“Say what?”

“I dunno. I thought he was sexting you.”

Simon blushed, “What? No! Bleach your brain, Nick.”

He rolled his eyes and returned to his homework, and Simon went back to cleaning.

“He sent me a drawing of a flower. It was crap but cute,” Simon said after a moment of silence.

“That’s cute, Si.”

“I guess.It’d be nice to see him in person though.”

“Patience, young grasshopper.”

Simon chucked a paper ball at his friend.

* * *

 

Bram scrolled through all the texts between him and Simon. He never met anyone more adorable than Simon. He got to experience his awkwardness in person. They actually have a conversation that wasn’t through texts. He really wanted to reveal himself to Simon.

But how would he react though? Should he tell him he knew who Simon was all along? Was that lying? Would that make him mad?

He didn’t really have a fear of revealing himself to him, but he did now.

Bram smiled at the doodle of a fat bee Simon sent him. He drew one back.

_ Now the bee has a friend _

Send.

The ellipses bubble popped up. He patiently waited for a reply.

_ Would you bee mine? _

He laughed at the text. It was so cheesy.

_ Wooow _

Send.

They continued the flirting. 

_ Appreciate my pickup line _

_ The bee worked long and hard  _

_ for that sweet sweet stickiness _

* * *

 

“Can I get a large latte?”

Simon looked up and saw a familiar face.

“Oh. Hey, Bram,” he greeted.

“How’s it going?” the other asked, “You seem a bit tired.”

Simon brushed his hair back away from his tired eyes. 

“Okay, I guess. I just haven’t been sleeping much. End of the semester and stuff,” he said.

“You can eat some honey. It helps you sleep better at night.”

Simon’s heart started beating faster at those words. He was reminded of his texts with Blue. He quickly banished those thoughts from his mind.

“I see. Hold on while I make your drink.”

He turned around to the latte machine.

The corner of his eye, he saw Bram tapping away on his phone. In his heart, he hoped his phone would vibrate in his pocket. Maybe it would be Blue.

“Here you go, Bram,” Simon said as he handed the cup to him.

Bram pocketed his phone to free his hands. Right after, Simon felt his phone vibrate. His eyes widened.

Their hands brushed lightly as Bram went to grab his drink. 

“Sorry,” Bram shyly said.

“It’s nothing. See ya.”

Simon sighed to himself as he turned around. His heart needed to chill the fuck out.

* * *

 

“You can leave early. It’s gonna be slow til closing time,” his manager told Simon.

“Okay.”

Simon grabbed his things and left.

He pulled out his phone to check his texts.

_ We can make some of our own _

His face light up, and heat flushed.

“Ohhhh, Si’s got a boyfriend,” a voice teased.

“Leah!”

Leah glomped herself onto her friend’s back.

“Hey, Si,” she greeted.

He pried her off his back. They continued to walk towards their dorms,

“I heard from a little birdy that you’ve got someone.”

Simon blushed again.

“Come on. Spill.” she demanded.

“I swear it was Nick.”

Leah playfully poked his cheek.

“Well, I’ve been texting this guy. He’s interesting. He gets my humor.”

“Continue.”

“We may or may not have flirted a bit?” Simon shrugged.

“Get it, Simon!” she shouted in glee.

“Sh! I don’t want everyone to know!” he hushed.

“Who is he?”

“I don’t know his name, but apparently, we’ve met when I was working.”

“I see,” Leah hummed.

* * *

 

Leah knew who her friend was talking about. She hoped that they’d one day get together. So far, she could see mutual attraction between the two men. Her mind went back to the time at the waffle house. Even though there was an air of awkwardness between Simon and Bram, they seem to have something.

Her phone pinged with an incoming text. It was from Bram.

_ Hey _

_ Should I ask Simon out? _

Leah immediately told Simon she had to go.

“Something came out. Gotta go. See ya, Si.”

She dashed to the direction of Bram’s dorm.

* * *

 

“Does he know you’re Blue?” she asked Bram.

“What if I’m not what he expected Blue to be?” he worried.

She got up from his bed to Bram.

“Bram, you’re a wonderful person. I’m sure Simon would love to be with you.” she reassured him.

“You’re right.”

“Go for it.”

* * *

 

That last minute research assignment was gonna end Simon. He had to go to the library to find some books related to it.

He found himself walking in circles, trying to find the section for the books he needed. Just as he turned the corner, he bumped into someone. In front of him was Bram.

“Oh, hey. I never see in the library,” Bram commented.

“Yeah. Research paper. Sucks.”

Simon noticed Bram shifted uncomfortably. Weird.

“Uh, do you know where I can find these books?” he asked, handing Bram a piece of paper with the list.

“Oh, it’s right in the back towards the left.” he directed.

Simon was about to walk there but was tugged back.

Bram looked into Simon’s eyes.

“Um...” he stalled, “Would you like to go out sometime?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm thinkwecanseemercury on tumblr
> 
> Feel free to say hi.


End file.
